Team Razer
Team Razer is a team of roboteers that entered the world-famous Razer in Series 2 through 6 and both Extremes of Robot Wars, returning for the rebooted series. Team Razer also appeared in Battlebots with Warhead. Despite performing poorly in its first three main series appearances, Razer excelled in the side events, and racked up numerous trophies, most notably winning two World Championships. In Series 5, Razer finally hit its stride and won the domestic title. It followed that up with another strong performance in Series 6, finishing as runner-up. The team returned in 2016, with new team members Gillie Lewis and Darcie Lewis in place of Vincent Blood, retiring after this appearance. Ian Lewis also entered Razzler in the Antweight competition in Extreme 1. Team Razer holds the rare honour of having two different robots mentioned in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. Currently, the only other UK team with this achievement is Team Hurtz. The Team Ian Lewis and Simon Scott were industrial designers who had gone to school together. After seeing the first series of Robot Wars, they were inspired to make their own robot. They experimented with several different types of weapons before ultimately deciding on the hydraulic crusher. Thus, Razer was born. Interestingly, across the series, Scott and Lewis shared captain roles. In Series 3, the team was joined by the brother of Ian's fiancee, Vincent Blood. Blood was primarily responsible for constructing and maintaining the team's website, but he helped out on the robot as well. Team Razer were not involved in the construction of Widow's Revenge, though had links to its team. The Widow's Revenge team all pretended to be the wives of the Razer team, whilst Jonathan Pearce incorrectly stated that the "Robot Widows" were the wives of Team Razer, and that Team Razer had helped build the machine, but this is not entirely true. Of the original team members, Team Captain Gillie Blood was the fiancee of Ian Lewis (they have since married, and Gillie is now known as Gillie Blood Lewis), and the sister of Vinnie Blood. The other two team members were not linked to Team Razer, but Emily Cathcart, the girlfriend of Vinnie Blood, joined the team when Jenny Smith fell ill. Their anti-male statements were directed towards all married roboteers, not just Ian, Simon, and Vincent. In Extreme 2, Razer fought Tornado (armed with its anti-crusher web) in the semi-final of the European Championship. During the match, Razer picked up Tornado, and began smoking; its motors had burned out. The two robots remained hooked together for well over the 30-second holding limit, before cease was called. The judges ruled in favour of Razer, however Simon and Vincent believed the decision to be unfair, as Razer was clearly immobile, and Tornado should have been freed by the Refbot. Ian refused to go along with the decision, believing competitors did not have the right to overturn judges' decisions, and when his teammates tried to explain that they were 2-1 in favour of conceding the match, Ian told Vincent that his vote didn't count, as he didn't help build the machine. Ian eventually relented and apologized for his out-of-line remark, but he still refused to be on camera when the team handed over the victory to Tornado. Over the months prior, Vincent had been indecisive about remaining on the Razer team, and Ian's behaviour towards this matter was the last straw. He announced his resignation soon afterwards, precipitating in Razer's retirement from Robot Wars, with the team not entering Series 7. When the team returned to Robot Wars in Series 8, Gillian Lewis joined husband Ian on the team, as well as their daughter, Darcie Lewis, who is a model, alongside Simon Scott. The team also entered several seasons of BattleBots. They entered the untelevised 1999 event and the pay-per-view 2000 event with Razer, winning the Gigabot/Heavyweight Rumble in the latter. They also entered Season 5.0 (originally intended for Season 3.0 and 4.0) with Warhead, a silver scorpion-like design with a petrol-driven anglable spinning dome for a weapon, hydraulic arms for self-righting, and a movable scorpion tail at the back. This separate robot had a good degree of success, defeating five opponents including the favoured Nightmare and The Matador, before ultimately losing out on a Judges' decision to OverKill. Team Razer returned, this time with Gillie Blood Lewis as a team member, with an upgraded Warhead for the 2015 BattleBots reboot on ABC, losing their first match to Bite Force on a unanimous Judges' Decision. Warhead was given a wild card entry to the last 16, but lost again to Stinger: The Killer Bee on another Judges' decision after getting flipped over. However, on account of its unique design and engineering, it was voted for the Best Design Award by its fellow competitors, which it won. Warhead returned for the 2016 series, now sporting an interchangeable dinosaur head jaw weapon, interchangeable with the disc, and dual flamethrowers. Warhead used its jaw to crush Rob Knight's humanoid robot Obwalden Overlord, before setting it on fire. Results *Wins: 52 *Losses: 15 Robots Category:Teams & Roboteers Category:British Teams